creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Senjumaru Shutara/Archive 9
You should probably change the description for the Troll Pasta ategory, as it references a category that's no longer in existence. Perhaps change it to something such as, "Pasta that fail at being good but succeed at being bad" or something else that you find humorous.SuperMarioman11 (talk) 16:19, August 29, 2014 (UTC)SuperMarioman11 from Foxfur77 (talk) 16:53, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Dear princess Why did you deleat me? I was trying my best and it took me ages!! (Begs) Collaborative Writing Project Hey Callie. For the Collaborative Writing Project, I am a little confused as to who is writing what sections and when? Would you mind giving me a quick overview of when we are writing the sections for it? Thanks, Elliot Elliot Cowling (talk) 10:38, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I originally wrote the third eye. I guess you moved it around on the page. when i check the page, it says someone else is the author. can you help me with this? i am a little confusedLanthrax (talk) 15:57, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Blocking I've never known this for sure- what exactly does blocking do? Does it completely disable a user from making contributions, or just from uploading pages? A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 08:09, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Princess Callie. Not sure if this question has been asked before (it probably has), but I was just wondering how one would go about writing part of the collaborative writing project. Thanks, Ameagle. Name Change Why? Just curious. Mystreve (talk) 12:52, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :But...I liked calling you "Callie". :( :Haha. I gotcha though. What sort of stage work are you doing, if I may ask? :Mystreve (talk) 20:45, September 8, 2014 (UTC) admiring hello. i am new to the wiki (i have browsed the wiki, only just made an account though) and i think your criticism tips are great. and it's also good to see a fellow brony/pegasister. yours truly, Noahd101 (talk) 23:39, September 9, 2014 (UTC)noahd101 Re It's fine, Callie. Like I said, I respect whatever your opinion is with that app and whatever else. You know I respect you. EXCEPT... Your fucking self-demotion. I mean this from the heart. How dare you take away one of our site's best and well-respected admins. I'll go even further and just say . This might sound dramatic, but you kinda left us fucked; there's now a big hole in our adminship here, Callie. Yes, this is an oppose from me for your self-inflicted shots. SINCE it is an oppose, I want to see your reasons for self-demotion. This isn't some sarcastic idiocy either. I'm genuinely hurt that you left a site that I know you love. And none of this "I'm too stressed" stuff. Outline these things. I want you back on our team. I genuinely do. Mystreve (talk) 00:31, September 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Rights. I don't know what happened that made you to lose your rights, but I'm going to grant them back in good faith. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 03:40, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Questions You can answer this on the Spinpasta wiki chat or on my talk page, but I was wondering what would be the award to the winner of the contest? And is there a reward for the second and third place winner, or the only one that'll get the award is the winner? Thanks in advance Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 03:40, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Ideas for October Hey, I was recently talking to DubiousDugong and he had an interesting idea for a Halloween project/contest. He proposed an idea in which users dressed up as their characters/monsters/OC/movie/literary monsters/characters, and a number of admins/respected users decided on a top three/five who would be featured in the Nightmare fuel section. (If they post a story to accompany, maybe we could find a way to promote it as well.) He set some rules as well, like no unoriginal characters like Slenderman, Jeff, or any of the other memes, to prevent bias and unoriginality. Tell me what you think? (Personally, I think it's an interesting idea that could promote creativity and hard work.) The details still need to be hammered out, but I think this could turn out to be an interesting/creative contest. This could really promote an artistic quality we really don't get the chance to see. (How often have you seen well thought-out pictures or depictions that weren't copy/pasted... I thought so.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:24, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Wow, I really liked the historical spin you put on the Collab. Keep up the great work! Ameagle (talk) 12:57, September 14, 2014 (UTC)Ameagle More Questions For the license on the song, can the user submission be a different license than CC-BY-SA? Because you know my license is CC-BY-NC, and the song that I'll submit (once I finish it) will be on the album that I will be releasing. Is that alright? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 00:17, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Super duper iffy. Everything on here needs to be CC-BY-SA for us not to get in trouble in any way. We deleted a lot of things, including Slimebeast's material due to licensing issues. Maybe releasing it to us for use on this site only? I don't really know. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:04, September 15, 2014 (UTC) chet I have a question that I would like to ask you--it is a quick question. So mind coming on the chat for a few minutes? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 23:09, September 15, 2014 (UTC) A Few Favors #Can you remove the Admin category from RobotofMadness' profile? The bot's not really an admin anymore, so can you do that? #Can you remove the Admin category from your redirect on your old profile (Princess Callie)? Because it still has the category on that redirect. #Can you add the Admin category on your profile so that it can be matched up. (Not really that important, but I think [emphasis on think] that it can be helpful to those who're looking at the category). Thanks in advance Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:28, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bby Meet me on CCC will ya? Shining-Armor (talk) 06:51, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Deh derpeh der Can you come on the chat, please? It's important Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 17:54, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I wanted to make the theme song/music like this :( I wanted to make the theme for the wikia but sadly it was made by another person Hector Berlioz and the same music was used in The Shining (the opening scene). I thought it would be a good idea to use this but sadly you can't use music from other artists/composers but sadly this has creepiness/scariness to it. :( Maybe next time if we make a contest about us changing the original theme to something different. anyways bye Jfgoofy (talk) 23:18, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I know that you don't know how to do this... ...but I think that we should bring back the fun coding stuff on this wiki. The only thing that we need to bring back is the bureaucrat and VCROC tags. I think it'll bring out the pizazz out for users and staff on the site, and it'll be easier for users to know who is who without going to , or when they visit these users profiles—Streve has a bureaucrat tag that shows a list of bureaucrats on here; it would be more helpful to have a tag appear next to his name than a template. It can help out a lot of users know who is who because some admins/bureaucrats only use the admin category. I know that you don't know how to do that stuff without a specific keyboard; I think you can look through the past revisions on the js to see what Maria done to make these tags work, or ask her permission to have Sloshed or Streve to promote Quality Control into an admin so that she can fix all that stuff. I don't know if that'll work, but it'll be best to try that. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 14:47, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yeah, you dun goofed on the css. There are some users who are rollback; Lemmy, Peppers, and Resident DeVir; that you forgot to put their name in purple (or whatever shade of colour that is). Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 14:53, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Help? I am willing to create my first creepypasta on here. Could you show me the basics? Le css Maybe use the template as a reference? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:10, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Some of the names are not in purple text. Does that mean they were demoted?[[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!]] 19:23, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Story question I posted a pasta called The Twin and I wanted to know of you knew why. :) I just posted it a few minutes ago if it helps. ☺♥Arianna P♥☺ (talk) 19:41, September 27, 2014 (UTC) But the thing is I checked it and read through it and there wasn't anything wrong with it that I noticed immediately. ☺♥Arianna P♥☺ (talk) 19:50, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay never mind I reread it and I figured out was was wrong. ☺♥Arianna P♥☺ (talk) 19:52, September 27, 2014 (UTC) A pointless header about a pointless problem You keep mentioning my name with an L on it. Just let you know, there's no Ls on it. I suppose this is fine if I consider this as a nickname. xD [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''Send me a message!]] 20:36, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Please, don't kill me But I had deleted my Admin application. I know, I do have true potencial, and I really want to be an admin, but I had the conclusion that I still have some more things to learn and by waiting for November I dogde the risk of someone opposing for doing x application too early. So yeah, do not think I deleted it for lack of self confidence, I just think I did something wrong when 4 people oppose me. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!''']] 13:07, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Callie, I really appreciate the support. I'm definitely considering it, as you're the fourth person to bring it up. I think I will probably apply soon. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to burn out, but I don't think it's going to be a problem. Thanks again. Jay Ten (talk) 18:59, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :I think rollback wouldn't cause major burnouts; all you get is a button that reverts vandalism. I will echo myself in the past and say that you should do it. It'll make everyone happy. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:04, September 28, 2014 (UTC) A Page That I Think is Pointless Since I came here to add more to Jay's thanks, I might as well ask you for your opinion on Poe Readings. All it is is people reading stories from Edgar Allen Poe. I wonder if this page is useless on here or not. No one really edited it but Maria when she was Icecreamcaekbot and the person who uploaded it to this site. You decide on its fate. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:04, September 28, 2014 (UTC) So why was my first ever post removed in like seconds after it was posted? I do not understand.